Forbidden Jutsu
by gabriel.x0
Summary: This story reveals the reason why two men of very different types got together and can't live without each other: Iruka being impatient and romantic, while Kakashi is stubborn and pervert.
1. Part ONE

**Beta: Rawritsakookye**

* * *

#Forbidden Jutsu#

Part ONE.

=..=

Kakashi was holding his hand, with care and tenderness Iruka never experienced before, but always desired. Mismatched eyes were smiling instead of wearing their usual bored expression. That was just perfect! Could it be better?

As that thought went through Iruka's head, Kakashi squeezed the tanned hand in his strong palm. By the way the mask stretched, Iruka considered that the silver-haired man's mouth was smiling too.

"Thank you for this wonderful evening. I appreciate every second of your company," Kakashi whispered, leaning closer.

"You are welcome…" Iruka muttered and felt his cheeks burn when he received a short chaste kiss on his temple. It was more than perfect!

"Would you like to grant me a second date? I wish it with all my heart," the barely audible words came right into Iruka's ear. They were almost touching, and Iruka felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine. Immaculate. Just immaculate.

"Yes…" he exhaled, his lips moving on their own will.

Kakashi stepped back and looked Iruka in the eyes, smiling happily. And then, it started. Iruka watched the expression of happiness on the silver-haired man's face being substituted by an expression of the highest confusion then, by a frown and, finally, the mismatched eyes narrowed.

Iruka realized that the moment he promised the second date, the jutsu he used on the jounin stopped its work. He squinted at his door, which was only two steps behind his back, and darted to reach it before it was too late. But the strong palm tightened its grip around his hand.

"I know what you've done," said Kakashi, his voice surprisingly calm.

Iruka turned his head back to him.

"Oh, you do…" he murmured. Panic started to crawl into his mind. He'd better think twice before using a forbidden jutsu on that dangerous man. Only, he was so angry he couldn't be sufficient. After the teasing and unacceptable behavior the jounin used for quite a while to drive him mad, today Iruka's patience became exhausted by all this mummery. So, without a second thought, he performed the hand-seals of the forbidden jutsu, he learned by chance a long time ago, and basically didn't have to know at all. The single thing he knew about the jutsu was that it should make the other person behave the way you'll enjoy, and Iruka simply desired to make the silver-haired bastard behave properly!

When the jutsu hit its target, Iruka didn't quite get why Kakashi showed curiosity about the time of his shift's end and then suddenly disappeared; he didn't quite get why the man forced him on a date right after he was done with his work; he didn't quite get how it turned out he liked the walk, and the restaurant, and the talk, and everything in between. Iruka knew only one thing – this evening was ideal, the best thing that had happened in his whole life. But now, when it was over, he had to pay for it.

"You enjoyed yourself, I presume?" Kakashi asked and squeezed Iruka's hand tighter to stop his intentions of escape.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, I was so mad at you today. I promise I won't do this again!" Iruka made another effort to break away.

"Of course you won't," Kakashi nodded and pulled him a little bit closer, "Because you are going to find out what it feels like."

Iruka's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. He just realized the copy-nin could remember and repeat the movements of his hands.

"Kakashi no, it's a forbidden jutsu, you can't use it!"

"Why can't I?" wondered Kakashi. He dropped Iruka's hand and started to perform the hand-seals, "It won't be fair otherwise!"

Iruka jumped back and ran to his door, but Kakashi was faster. The very short moment before the door closed Iruka felt the jutsu hit him. Panting hard, he reached the window and watched Kakashi wave him goodbye and leave.

"Damn jounin!" Iruka muttered, burying his face in his palms. Still, he had no time for self-pity. He felt a strong urge to take a shower. And after that he had to find the appropriate clothes. And then, a half of an hour before the midnight, he had to reach Kakashi's apartment. He had to, he couldn't set this aside; he must necessarily do it, "But moreover damn me!"

=..=

Walking in the direction of his home, Kakashi felt frustrated. On one hand he was angry he let the mere chuunin use a forbidden and unknown jutsu on him and didn't prevent the action. On the other hand, he was very much pleased with the furious expression on Iruka's face this day, and he even abandoned all his forethoughts, so it was his own fault. He had time to remember the hand-movements for the jutsu, but he still couldn't understand what it did.

Well, it was clear it made him take the chuunin for a date, but Iruka's half-shocked half-pleased face when they entered the restaurant told him it wasn't the man's exact intention. In spite of everything, the evening was pretty good, and Kakashi enjoyed it as much as the chuunin did; and still, dating Iruka wasn't the thing he'd volunteer for in his free time. Besides, he was urged to say the words he'd never say if not under the jutsu. For example, he remembered himself praising the timbre of Iruka's voice, the voice that most of the time was used to shout and lecture his humble self; that was very much surprising. Kakashi noticed that Iruka liked the praise and didn't pay attention that it sounded strange. It seemed that this evening, he did just the things Iruka would desire. The exact actions and phrases simply came to Kakashi's mind and he acted accordingly and without any struggle.

The jutsu must be very strong. Kakashi wondered if it meant that after he used the same hand-seals on the chuunin, Iruka would have to do the things he desired most.

Kakashi froze in front of his door when the thought caused a cold shiver to run down his spine. He had a feeling Iruka won't like implementing his desires. But, while even an assumption of it was incredibly absurd, he only shook his head and entered his apartment.

One hour and a half later, Kakashi was sitting on his couch with his favourite book, when his reading was interrupted by a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting guests, but stood up and went to open anyway. When he saw the person on his porch, he was stunned.

There stood a smiling Iruka in shorts, a tight shirt, and apron only. The first thing he did was coming closer to Kakashi and entwining his hands around his neck.

"Would you be so kind as to let me in? I'm cold and lost and wonder if I can steal some heat off your body," murmured Iruka, in a highly pleasant voice. The man didn't look like he was cold, he wasn't even shivering! The one who started to shiver was Kakashi. And in case the chuunin had the nerve to continue speaking in that manner, Kakashi would have to change his opinion and accept the timbre of Iruka's voice was nice indeed...

Not believing his ears, Kakashi made several steps back together with chuunin hanging on his neck and pushed the poor door just hard enough to let it shut with a loud 'thud!'

Iruka pressed his body to Kakashi's and rubbed his cheek against the jounin's masked one.

"You are my saviour!" he whispered into the silver-haired man's ear.

Kakashi decided he was dreaming and placed his hands on Iruka's butt. When Iruka hummed instead of freaking out, Kakashi's theory of dream became stronger and to prove it he slightly squeezed the chuunin's buttocks. There were no cries, no shouts, no beating or biting; Iruka started to purr!

"Incredible!" Kakashi said aloud just to hear the sound of his own voice.

"And since I'm already here, I'm going to read you a book!" Iruka declared and nudged him in the direction of the couch. There, he made Kakashi sit down, crawled into his lap and opened the Icha-Icha Kakashi abandoned earlier.

Iruka started to read with expression, and a good reader he was indeed! But simultaneously he began to slightly sway from side to side, so that Kakashi had to put both hands on his fidgeting hips.

"That's right," Iruka nodded, still staring into the book with perfect attention, "Will you catch me if I fall?"

Kakashi gulped and muttered something incoherently affirmative. Soon enough the feared occasion occurred and he had to catch Iruka's body to prevent him from hitting the floor. After that Icha-Icha was forgotten. Two men were in each other's arms and Iruka pressed into Kakashi so willingly… Kakashi could feel his chest heave with every breath.

"Why are you wearing such strange clothes?" Kakashi asked, while his hands lazily traced the chuunin's body as if at their own will. The situation was flawless.

"Well," Iruka drawled, "I had no time to go shopping and these were the only items at my place, which would be more or less suitable for your peculiar taste."

That hit Kakashi in the guts. He realized that Iruka was under the jutsu and couldn't help but do this for him.

"That's great, I like it very much of course," he said accurately, "Still, now you have to go home; we've already read the book and that was enough."

Iruka frowned, then laughed and shook his head. The chuunin's lower part was now iteratively rubbing against the jounin's thighs and Kakashi had to force himself from moaning.

"Oh. No, that's impossible! There are a lot of things I have to do to you before you are completely satisfied," murmured Iruka.

Kakashi bit his lower lip. He chose the wrong way to fool the jutsu then, but there should be another way and he had to find it out! There was a tremendous chance Iruka would hate him afterwards, because Kakashi knew very well what things he needs to be completely satisfied. No such thing as a pure first date for sure!

"Iruka," Kakashi started to stroke the chuunin's loose hair. He had to admit he liked the man with his hair down and in apron too…

With a growl, Kakashi closed his eyes and made a huge effort to abstract his mind of this delicious situation, "I'd like to continue with our reading next time. So far we have read a huge part of the book; next time we can read it to the end and go further until I'm completely satisfied. Are you okay with this plan?"

The expression of Iruka's eyes became more focused.

"I'm okay with this plan," he whispered, his voice slightly trembling. The jutsu stopped to influence him, "What do you think, can I leave now?"

"Yes, please," said Kakashi.

After the chuunin teleported from his lap, Kakashi stood up and went to the shower to get rid of the tension caused by a certain alluring body. He had to remember not to tease Iruka in the future; it could turn out nasty.

=..=

The morning was wonderful, but as afternoon approached, Kakashi started to worry. Now it was almost evening, and he was very much terrified by his sensations. The main cause and the only reason of those had to be in the mission room. That's why Kakashi put all important things he wanted to do aside and headed straight there. He nodded to every person who greeted him, but didn't stop to chat with any of them. He went directly to Iruka's desk and stopped in front of it, ignoring the long line of angry shinobi.

Iruka raised his head and saw Kakashi. His cheeks turned red immediately.

"Ah, Kakashi! Hello!" he said, gazing at the silver-haired man shyly, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday and thank you for being so understanding and…"

Kakashi waved his hand impatiently.

"I don't care what you wanted," he spit in an irritated voice, "Hereafter you'd better think properly every single time before you start to use your chakra!"

"Oh, do I indeed?" In spite of his shyness, Iruka started to get furious. It wasn't surprising, it was exactly the reaction he always got when talking to the silver-haired jounin. The only exception was yesterday evening and night, but these were so embarrassing and confusing he preferred to forget about them.

Kakashi stared at him as if he was a stupid chick.

"May be you don't feel it yet, but I feel..."

"What do you feel?" Iruka frowned and jumped from his chair.

Kakashi grabbed his collar and drew him closer to his face so that it was impossible to overhear their talk.

"I feel an urge to know when I can take you for the second date you promised me yesterday evening!" he muttered right to Iruka's opened in anxiety lips, "And I presume you'll feel the same urge several hours later, because I had to promise I'll give you an opportunity to end what I prevented you from doing yesterday night!" He pushed the chuunin away from him and Iruka fell into the chair in a deep shock, "When is your shift over?"

"I'll be free in two hours," Iruka whispered, staring at the surface of the table absent-mindedly. No chance to simply forget the vexing situation then. What a pity! And it was entirely Iruka's fault.

Kakashi slammed the table with his fist, making the chuunin look at him again.

"And you'd better highly desire to pay a visit to our Hokage by the time I come for you in two hours," he hissed spitefully and left, ignoring the questioning stares and whispers directed at his back.

When he was near the door, Iruka overtook him, caught his hand and dragged him from the mission room to the street.

"Kakashi, listen," he started, blushing and avoiding to look the silver-haired man in the eyes, "I don't want Hokage to know about this."

The jounin gulped. It wasn't the time for a date yet, but he felt he couldn't deny Iruka a thing. Very bad for him, because he was going to be stuck in this jutsu and he didn't know how to manage it.

"Why?" he asked accurately, trying not to show his weakness. He wanted to take Iruka in his arms and stroke his hair soothingly, to comfort him and protect him from anything that worried him… Or maybe it was a jutsu forcing him to want it? What if he wanted it only because Iruka needed someone to protect and comfort him? It was more than confusing!

The chuunin gave out a heavy sigh and began to talk, attracting his attention again.

"I learned the jutsu by accident. When I was young I had to clean the archive chambers. They were dusty and I had a harsh time there. My tutor was very busy to find time and specify my task, so I ended up cleaning the forbidden rooms too. That was when I learned several nasty tricks and this one happened to be among them. I'm not sure what the Council can decide to do to me when it comes out. They can come to the conclusion I must be imprisoned or even killed," Iruka shuddered, "Kakashi, I don't want to be killed."

Kakashi exhaled, somehow he couldn't stand it when this man was pleading. But he controlled himself and, instead of embracing the chuunin, simply put his hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"Okay, let's try to solve it ourselves first," he smiled at Iruka sheepishly, he just couldn't help it.

"Thank you so much!" Iruka took his hand off his shoulder, slightly squeezing it in expression of thankfulness, and stepped back to the door of the mission room, "I'll see you in two hours then."

After Iruka disappeared through the door frame, Kakashi stood there for several minutes staring into the air. He was in trouble. And it was a lot worse than any of the S-rank missions he had before.


	2. Part TWO

#Forbidden Jutsu#

Part TWO.

=..=

"Where are we going?" Iruka asked, his voice full of suspicion.

"We are walking!" declared Kakashi, definitely grinning under his mask.

Frowning, Iruka squinted at the Tower, which was right in their way.

"If you are taking me to Hokage…" he started, but was interrupted. Kakashi took his hand, brought it to his masked lips and kissed it with a strange passion.

"No Hokage, I promise you!" He winked at Iruka and didn't let go of his hand, holding it tenderly while they continued to walk, "Hokage won't find out about our little secret. At least not from me."

Iruka nodded and pointed at him with the forefinger of his free hand.

"That's good. And please remember that promise even though it's made under the effect of the jutsu!"

Kakashi laughed when he felt Iruka's fingers entwine with his own and tightened the grip too.

"Who said we can't have our fun in this drastic affair when we are already deep in trouble? I think we should totally enjoy ourselves!"

"You just voiced my thoughts!" Iruka smiled and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, "I have an impression we are fighting something inevitable, something that corners us from all sides…"

"Right, it corners us and we don't want to ask for Hokage's help…" Kakashi added sarcastically.

"Don't be an ass," There was a threat in Iruka's voice, although he wasn't angry at all.

"But you like me being an ass, don't you?" Kakashi wondered half-seriously, "I won't be able to announce it otherwise."

Iruka sighed.

"I'm afraid you have a point. But you can't use it on me in our everyday life!"

Kakashi hummed and brushed his shoulder against the chuunin's in a playful manner.

"C'mon, Iruka, I already know you'd like that too!"

"Gosh!" Iruka hissed, while his cheeks turned bright red.

When they reached the edge of the forest, Kakashi stopped and turned to Iruka.

"Now, hold on to me tight, I'm going to teleport us to the right place," he announced and smiled at Iruka sheepishly, "There will be no Hokage and no Counsel members, only you and me."

Iruka shrugged and grabbed the jounin's forearm with both his hands. But this only caused a mocking snort and he had an opportunity to watch silver-haired man roll his single visible eye.

Kakashi leaned to the chuunin to whisper into his ear.

"Iruka, I know you are bolder than you want to show! This is the second date, so you can easily hold me by the waist."

Blushing, Iruka remembered how much bolder he was when trying to molest Kakashi the previous night and a shy smile stretched his lips. He stepped closer to the man and entwined his arms around the jounin's waist.

"Great," Kakashi nodded and performed the teleportation.

The next moment Iruka felt the chill fresh wind on his face and found himself in an unknown, but completely breathtaking place. He stood on the narrow suspension bridge, a yawning abyss below, and a clear blue sky above. And right in front of him, there were several waterfalls, big and small on different levels. The roaring sound of falling water was almost deafening, still somehow pleasant to the ears.

"Whoa!" Iruka gasped and took a step forward. That was a mistake because the bridge swayed and lurched with the intention to throw the unexpected guest down into the boiling flow of swirling waters.

Kakashi caught him in time and steadied both of them, pushing Iruka to the side and making him grip the restrictive rope of the bridge. Iruka clenched his fingers on the thick rope and felt two hands entwine around his waist from behind as an extra support.

"Like the view?" The soft voice murmured into Iruka's ear. It wasn't possible to communicate any other way because of the noise.

"Very much!" Iruka cried in response. Kakashi didn't hear his answer, but understood anyway.

Iruka started to count waterfalls, pointing at them with his finger.

"One, two, three…"

"Nine!" said Kakashi.

Iruka shook his head and started again. He saw only seven waterfalls.

"Seven!" he cried.

"I can't hear you!" spoke Kakashi into the chuunin's ear.

Iruka laughed and removed his hands from the rope to show Kakashi seven fingers. That was his second mistake. As he shifted his weight, the bridge started to sway again and they almost fell back. But Kakashi managed to trip the chuunin. The next moment, Iruka found himself laying face up on the wobbling bridge, the silver-haired man on his all fours above him.

"That was close!" whispered Iruka with relief.

Kakashi nodded, still unable to hear him, but gifted enough to read the movement of his lips.

Iruka pointed at the waterfalls and repeated his observation.

"Seven!"

Kakashi shook his head. Iruka saw that he was talking, but he had no chance to read his lips because of the mask. He frowned, reached for the edge of the mask and tugged it down.

"What did you say?" he mouthed to make the jounin repeat the last phrase.

Kakashi's eyes widened, but his lips stretched into a perfect toothy smile.

"I say that you are too nosy!" He leaned closer to the chuunin's face, "But there are nine waterfalls."

Iruka watched the handsome face in front of his own and barely got the sense of spoken words. Unintentionally, he licked his lips and the next moment a pair of the soft lips was pressed against his own. Iruka closed his eyes and disappeared in the mixed feeling of tender pleasure, swaying bridge and sound of falling water. He opened his mouth and brushed his tongue across the other man's lips, simultaneously with the careful caresses of the jounin's tongue. Kakashi hummed and smiled into the kiss.

The pleasure stopped just as quickly as it began. Iruka opened his eyes and saw a stretched hand as an offer to stand up. He took the hand and straightened himself with care not to let the bridge start dancing again.

Kakashi supported him and pointed at the waterfalls simultaneously murmuring numbers into the chuunin's ear. Iruka followed his hand attentively, eager to get the clue which waterfalls he missed in his previous counting.

"One, two… five, six… nine!" With the last number Kakashi planted a kiss on Iruka's cheek and set his mask back in place.

Iruka nodded, he learned that the first of the two waterfalls he missed was hidden behind a bigger one and the second was very small, so it wasn't a big deal.

Then Kakashi turned him around and gave a slight push to his back, telling him to move in direction of the surface. Soon enough they reached solid ground.

"Sorry I can't teleport us back. It's a rather long track and I already used a large amount of my chakra," Kakashi looked at Iruka guiltily.

Iruka laughed.

"That's okay, I like it this way. We can have a nice run through the forest!" he confirmed.

"Sounds tempting," Kakashi murmured and leered at the beaming tanned man near him.

"Ready?" Iruka asked and suddenly darted straight away, "Catch me if you can!"

Kakashi smirked and followed his unpredictable, but gentle prey.

=..=

As soon as the gates appeared in view Iruka stopped and leaned on the trunk of the nearest tree. He realized he was completely exhausted.

"I'm completely exhausted!" announced Iruka aloud.

"That was my purpose," Kakashi murmured, coming closer to the chuunin and placing a hand on his shoulder, "but I hope you liked the trip."

"It was wonderful, thank you," Iruka smiled. "We should do it again sometime soon…" he added and looked at the dark sky, "I wonder what time it is now."

Kakashi hummed.

"No, I should thank you. For the perfect day and for the hints of our next date," he winked at the suddenly stunned Iruka, "As for the time," he paused, "I guess it's almost midnight."

After the words left Kakashi's mouth, he froze. Something about the time made him suddenly alerted. He squinted at the chuunin with suspicion.

Iruka loosened his hair and shook his head, so that naughty strands partly hid his face from Kakashi's narrowed eye. Then the man pushed himself off the tree trunk and entwined his hands around Kakashi's neck.

"Would you like to take me home, pretty?" the chuunin wondered seductively, "I know you are damn pretty!" He traced Kakashi's masked lips with the tip of his forefinger, "And I can't wait to continue our intimate reading!"

Kakashi gulped. The jutsu switched from the one object to the other.

"I thought you were exhausted," he croaked.

"Nice try," Iruka laughed and placed his lips near the jounin's ear, "But there must be something more impressive than a mere walk to kick me out of the race! Especially when I have such a nice silver stallion to ride…" A moisten tongue started to explore the depths of Kakashi's ear shell.

"Iruka," Kakashi gasped, feeling the warm wave go through his body and concentrate in his lower abdomen, "Iruka, wait…"

"Why should I?" drawled Iruka.

"You have to read me the book first, that's why!" Kakashi barked and stepped back. It was enormously hard not to lose control.

Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's go and finish that silly book!" he sighed and turned around to walk to Kakashi's place, "And then I'll make you one very happy and satisfied jounin…"

Impossible situations were Kakashi's specialty. He swallowed, strengthened his will, and followed Iruka.

'It'll end soon,' he muttered to himself after they reached his home. He sat on the couch, where Iruka straddled his hips and settled comfortably to read for him.

'It'll end soon,' was his thought, as the chuunin started to fidget in his lap, slowly driving him mad.

'Very, very soon,' Kakashi bit his lower lip, when the cute, tanned face gained a surprised expression.

"Kakashi, the last pages! They are lost!" Iruka cried, pointing to the end of the book. The last pages were torn out indeed. And the hand that made such a sacrilege was Kakashi's own right hand. He sobbed. It was for the best.

"That's awful, Iruka!" said Kakashi seriously, "We have to postpone our recent interaction until I find the new complete version of the book to read it to the end properly!"

Iruka blinked as the jutsu stopped to influence him after that clinker and fell from Kakashi's lap to the couch.

"Gah! That was close!"

"Shall I teleport you home?" Kakashi's question sounded rather rude, but he couldn't help it. He was so overexcited now!

"You are very kind, but I think I can manage it myself," said Iruka. He stood up and looked at his hands, remembering the signs he had to use.

"Oh, right! You are a tough guy, you can do long racing!" teased Kakashi.

Iruka squinted at him disapprovingly.

"It's your desire, not mine!" he spat bitterly.

"Sorry," Kakashi raised his hands reassuringly. He hesitated for a second, but decided on a new idea, which came to his mind, while he watched Iruka switching into seductive mode. It was worth a try, "Listen, can you provide me a mission starting tomorrow midday and until midnight? I want us to be on equal terms when we meet next time. Let's merge the jutsu!"

"What? Do you think the jutsu will expel itself?" Iruka shrugged, "I'm afraid it could be even worse…"

"You have other ideas?" wondered Kakashi tiredly.

Iruka shook his head.

"No. I'll find you a nice D-rank mission to keep you busy until midnight. So, for our third date, you have to come to my place after you are done with that."

Kakashi nodded.

"Good night, Iruka."

"Good night," Iruka performed the hand signs and disappeared in a puff of a smoke.

'Finally!' Kakashi exhaled and limped to the bathroom to get his long-awaited release.

=..=

"Dear Iruka, pray tell me, how am I supposed to dig potatoes after nightfall," Kakashi stared at the scroll in his hands with uncovered amusement in his visible eye.

Iruka shrugged and did his best to smile at Kakashi reassuringly. It was not his fault that all other missions were either too dangerous or too long-termed.

"You are a skilful high-ranked jounin, I'm sure you can manage any possible mission!"

Kakashi sighed and looked at him as if he was a silly little kid.

"Undoubtedly I can," he nodded, "I just wonder how I will manage to do it for so long, it'll be done in several hours."

Iruka frowned at him.

"Then you'll plant it back and dig it again! I don't want to see you before midnight."

After a barely audible chuckle and a shake of his silver-haired head, Kakashi put the mission scroll into his pocket near the newly restored Icha-Icha from the previous night.

"And do you have any rational ideas about why I am completely sure you are lying to me right now?"

Iruka's face turned red. He stood up from his chair and leaned forward.

"Dear Kakashi," he hissed quietly, so that only the jounin could hear him, "If you won't leave to accomplish the potatoes-mission, I'm going to get awfully mad and use just another nasty jutsu on you!"

"So threatening!" admired Kakashi, "I'll remember it when we meet next time."

"Please do remember," Iruka said calmly, "I may even let you welt my rump for my naughtiness in the mission room."

There was a long pause while both men stared at each other in shock. Then, Iruka coughed.

"I… that was… a little slip of the tongue?"

"Be that as it may, but thank you for the mental image. Just the right inspiration I needed to start the digging," Not to mention it was rather hard to stay cool and prevent the reaction of a certain part of the body. Kakashi bowed to Iruka and went away, leaving the chuunin feeling embarrassed and uneasy.

=..=

Sitting on his bed, hands around his trembling body, Iruka was very much confused. He postponed the date with the jounin until the midnight hour, but he couldn't wait to see him the whole rest of the day! Then, he fell asleep and now, he was up and staring at the clock on the wall. The clock told him it was half past one in the morning!

The need to find the silver-haired man started to depress Iruka and he almost decided to go and search for him, when Kakashi entered the room through the window. Slowly, the jounin approached Iruka's bed and sat down near him, looking like a very good boy before the planned celebration, with hands neatly on his knees and a sheepish smile on his masked face.

For a long minute Iruka stared at him in amazement, but then jumped up and pushed Kakashi from the bed so rough he fell down to the floor.

"Damn you, you are all dirty!" Iruka cried furiously, while brushing the clods of earth from the coverlet.

"I was accomplishing the mission as you demanded," said Kakashi from his position on the floor, "Sorry I'm late, but that was a really enormous potato-field!"

Iruka narrowed his eyes and pointed his finger at the silver-haired man.

"Now, take your dirty clothes off."

Kakashi started to tug the soiled garments off, his eye fixed on Iruka's figure towering above him. After he managed to take off the vest and uniform shirt, he noticed that the chuunin already unbuttoned his own shirt too.

"And why are you taking your clothes off, Iruka?" Kakashi wondered, still observing the man and simultaneously lowering his arm to undo the uniform pants.

Iruka noticed what he was doing and gulped.

"Good question," he muttered and knelt near Kakashi to help him with the leg's wrappings.

Free from his pants, Kakashi stood up. Iruka stood up too and entwined his hands around the jounin's neck.

"And where is that book we have to read to the end?" he asked, feeling Kakashi's hands entwine around his waist and drawing him closer to the naked male's body.

"To hell with reading, I have a very serious question for you," whispered Kakashi. He raised his head and looked directly in Iruka's eyes, "Are you ready for something more serious than a kiss on the third date?"

Iruka smirked, reached for his mask and pulled it down. Then he simply planted a chaste kiss on Kakashi's lips and sighed.

"Is it a 'Yes'?" wondered Kakashi, "I don't want to force you to do anything you aren't ready to accept," That was a terrible lie, he wanted it very much!

Iruka tilted his head to the side and traced the features of the jounin's face with the tip of his finger, as if exploring them to remember for future reference. Kakashi whined.

"Stop it, you are driving me crazy!"

Without a word, Iruka lowered one of his hands to squeeze the silver-haired man's butt and simultaneously rubbed his inner thigh against the jounin's hip.

"Iruka," Kakashi exhaled with a moan, "Do that again, and I don't guarantee your safety."

Iruka groaned and arched his back, so that his lower part pressed even further to silver-haired man's body.

"What about your own safety, jounin?" Kakashi heard the hoarse whisper and felt a moisten tongue and sharp teeth work on his sensitive earlobe, "I guarantee you are not going anywhere until I'm done with you. You won't escape this time."

Kakashi buried his nose into the curve of the chuunin's neck and inhaled the man's specific smell, which thrilled his senses for so long.

"Off with your shirt," he demanded and started to kiss the exposed tanned skin as soon as Iruka moved his shoulders to let his unbuttoned shirt fall down, "And off with your pants," Kakashi shoved both his hands under the edge of Iruka's pants and caressed the tender flesh of chuunin's buttocks. The next moment, the pants were on the floor and the moment after that, Kakashi found himself half-spread on the bed while Iruka busied himself with freeing him out of his underwear. He tugged too harshly, and it made Kakashi hiss.

"Sorry," Iruka murmured, "I'll kiss it better," he lowered his head and accurately licked the stone-hard erection.

Kakashi watched with an entertained look on his face, while Iruka had fun licking his penis and discovering the spots which made the shaft twitch, leading to moans and an arching of the jounin's body. But soon enough it was too much, so Kakashi pulled the naughty chuunin up, pressed him flat against his chest and reversed their positions, pinning Iruka to the bed sheets.

Iruka fidgeted under him, making them both close their eyes with the pleasure of skin-on-skin sensations. Kakashi captured the chuunin's lips and kissed him fiercely. Iruka returned the kiss with double enthusiasm, fighting against Kakashi's intruding tongue and trying to suck him inside his mouth completely. Kakashi hummed approvingly when felt Iruka's legs spread under him, letting him be positioned between two strong thighs. At that point, he had to break their sucking kiss.

"So eager, Iruka, so impatient," the jounin smiled mischievously, "Want me to fuck it better?"

Iruka said nothing, but reached for his pillow and dragged a tube of lube from under it. Kakashi grabbed the tube and kissed the chuunin's cheek tenderly. Iruka moaned and spread his legs even further, lifting one of them to position it on the jounin's shoulder. Kakashi couldn't help but plant kisses on his beaming face while he richly covered his fingers and erected cock in lube.

"You are my dream come true," he whispered into the chuunin's half-opened mouth as he pushed the first finger into the man's tight entrance.

Iruka laughed in spite of the not so comfortable sensations.

"That's yet undecided. Who exactly is a dream come true?" He answered and pulled the silver-haired man into another searing kiss.

Soon enough, Kakashi positioned himself and pushed forward into Iruka's hole. He started to caress the chuunin's cock with the intention to distract him from the unpleasant intrusion, but got distracted by sensations of hard flesh in his palm, and his own hard flesh in the tight passage. Moving out and back into Iruka, he began to pump the already leaking cock of the other man in rhythm with his speeding motions. As the pace increased, as well as the range, he leaned forward and sucked one of the chuunin's exposed nipples. Iruka was arching and moving together with him, divining every change of tempo. So the fact that they came simultaneously was not at all surprising, but rather expected and went without saying.

Kakashi stood up and went to the bathroom to get a damp towel. He cleaned himself and bent over Iruka, who was spread on the bed with his face down in a state of a limp doll.

"Hey, racer," Kakashi grinned. He slapped the chuunin's exposed ass with the towel and turned him to his back to carefully clean his penis and stomach, "I remember you were boasting your stamina."

Iruka groaned and entwined his hands around the jounin's neck, pulling him back into the bed.

"I'm not done with you!" he announced wearily.

Kakashi hummed and pressed against the pliant body. They were definitely not done.

=..=

Iruka woke up to the scent of the coffee. He smiled and stretched in his bed, checking his muscles' work. Some parts of him were sore and the mere memory of that soreness' reason made him jump out of bed in an instant. He looked around and bit his lower lip. Something was out of order. Hurriedly he pulled the bathrobe on his naked body and went out of the bedroom on his tiptoes.

As he pushed his head into the kitchen, he saw Kakashi near the oven in his full vestments, including the mask.

"Oi, sleepy!" said Kakashi, "Breakfast is almost ready."

Kakashi didn't even turn around to look at him. There was no point to be stealthy if the jounin could sense him anyway!

"Come here!" Iruka barked strictly. He went to the living-room and sat on the couch, "I want to talk to you."

Kakashi entered the room and, without any hesitation, jumped straight into Iruka's lap. Iruka frowned.

"That wasn't what I meant when I asked you to come here for a talk," he muttered. Kakashi was sitting in his lap and staring at him silently. Iruka stretched his hand and pulled the mask down. Just as he expected, the jounin was pouting, "On the other hand," Iruka continued, leaning closer to the pouting lips, which looked delicious, "may be it was exactly what I meant," he gave the jounin a short smacking kiss.

Kakashi moaned approvingly.

"More!" he demanded.

Iruka gave him another short kiss.

"More!" said Kakashi.

"No!" Iruka shook his head, "I want to talk to you."

"You can talk to me when I'm sated with your kisses!" Kakashi kissed him hungrily, and this kiss was longer and more persistent.

It made Iruka growl and shudder in sudden anticipation.

"There will be no sense in this talk afterwards!"

"Perfect!" Kakashi purred and straddled his hips. He caught the chuunin's wrists and pinned them to the couch to decrease the resistance and have full access to the half-opened mouth.

Iruka surrendered, submerging into the pleasure.

But that was the first time he doubted their jutsu still worked.


	3. AFTERMATH

#Forbidden Jutsu#

AFTERMATH.

=..=

Kakashi half-limped half-crawled through the door and headed to the living-room.

"I'm back!" he declared.

Iruka jumped from the couch and stared at him, his eyes wide.

"Kakashi, why are you here? You should be in the Tower, or better yet, in the hospital!" he shouted, running to catch the silver-haired man before he fell to the floor, "You are covered in blood, your chakra is depleted, and I presume the information you brought is vital! But instead of being a good shinobi and going straight to Hokage, you come here and soil my recently cleaned living-room!"

Iruka held Kakashi's tensed body and felt that nothing really mattered, since that man was in his arms, alive and, roughly speaking, in one piece.

"I missed you so much!" Kakashi hugged the chuunin with all the strength left in him and relaxed in Iruka's arms, letting him to lower his body to the floor.

"You desired to hear me shouting at you, didn't you?" muttered Iruka, "I was worrying about you, you know, I wanted to see you so much!"

"Your wish is my command," Kakashi hummed, "And I wanted to hear you shouting at me; that's true. Good to know something in this world works accordingly. Our jutsu works…"

"I hate this damn jutsu!" Iruka cried, fussing around Kakashi and looking for injuries to see if his skills would be enough to treat them. Very soon he realized his skills were definitely not enough.

Kakashi raised his hand and caressed the chuunin's cheek.

"Don't hate it, it makes me enormously happy," he whispered. Iruka tugged his mask down and saw that the jounin was smiling. He planted an affectionate kiss on Kakashi's smiling lips.

"I wonder how it would make you feel if it disappears!" he said sarcastically.

Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't want to find it out, I'll probably lose the last thread of sanity still left in me."

"Don't worry, silly. It can't disappear, it's forever," Iruka whispered into Kakashi's ear, kissed him one more time, and tugged the mask back to his face.

"How can you be so sure?" Kakashi asked, his tongue betraying him because of complete exhaustion.

Iruka shrugged and stood up with Kakashi's body in his arms, ready to teleport to the hospital.

"It's because I love you for what you are regardless of any jutsu."

"It's the jutsu; it makes you say these words!" Kakashi snorted and entwined his hands around the chuunin's neck, pressing his masked cheek to Iruka's.

Iruka hesitated.

"What if I dropped you now? Would you be persuaded I am my own master?"

Kakashi laughed.

"You won't drop me, because I love you. You'll take care of me and…"

"Oh, shut up please!" Iruka muttered and then noticed that Kakashi's head fell to his shoulder, since he lost consciousness. He sighed and accomplished the teleportation, "But remember, I'll be near when you wake up."

(: end :)


End file.
